


Chestnuts Roasting

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Tumblr: hansencestadvent, which is only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something Herc doesn't do often, but Chuck needs to add it to his list of things that turn him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnuts Roasting

Chuck might not know a lot of other guys, but he’s pretty sure he could say with all sincerity that he’s not like any of them. There’s the obvious, of course. Jaeger pilot, the better half of one of the most successful duos the PPDC has ever produced. Then there’s the shit he keeps locked down tight, because what he does with his father behind closed doors is nobody’s business but theirs.

And then there’s this. Another thing to add to an ever-growing list of weird shit that turns him on.

 

He’d rolled his eyes when his dad had mentioned that Choi was organizing an impromptu Christmas-slash-Hannukah-slash-whatever party. Herc had just glared at him and told him he was bloody well coming, end of. God knows when they’d get another chance to let their hair down, after all.

Now? Now he’s glad that he came. He’d gotten hold of a decent bottle of vodka from the Russians and kept his dad’s glass full all night, which is why Herc’s standing on a table in the middle of the mess hall crooning Bing Crosby into the neck of an empty beer bottle.

And he’s good. Weirdly good. He’s got this smooth richness to his voice that Chuck never hears when they’re in Striker, or working, or fucking at the end of a long day. The sound of it’s making Chuck’s ears warm, making his fingers twitch against his knee because he wants to haul his dad to the nearest dark corner and have that song all to himself, hear it falter when he drops to his knees, hear it soften to smoke when he swallows his dad’s cock down to the root.

He shifts in his seat, looks guiltily across at Sasha, who’s been chattering at him in a mixture of Russian and English for the last ten minutes.

"Fucking Australians," she mutters, pulling her bear of a husband’s arm tighter around her. Chuck just flashes her his most charming smile - and it’s telling when that more than anything else catches her off guard - and excuses himself.

"Gotta go stop him making a total tit of himself."

He stops beside the table, beside his dad who’s now launching into a rendition of  _The Christmas Song_ , and taps his boot. Herc swivels, looks down at him, the words tripping over themselves until he stops singing and a loud cheer goes up from the other side of the room.

"What, your old man embarrassing you?"

"Want some water with that?" Chuck asks, standing back to let his dad get down.

"I’m fine, boy."

Chuck’s lip quirks, and he folds his arms over his chest. “Oh yeah? Feel like proving it?”

"Not right here." Herc’s eyes narrow, and Chuck shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "Y’alright there, son?"

 _Fuck._  “Better than you’re gonna feel come daylight, old man. Didn’t know you could sing like that.”

"You like it? Chestnuuuuts roasting on an o-"

"Yeah." Chuck stops him before he can get going again, lowers his gaze for a moment to Herc’s chest, then lifts his eyes, hoping he’s making himself clear. "I like it."

"Right," Herc says. " _Right._  I’m thinking… I’m thinking it’s time to call it a night. Had a skinfull and all that. Probably oughta hit the hay, eh?”

"That’s what I reckon. I’ll come with. Make sure you don’t pass out on the way."

"Good party, though."

“ _Great_  party.”


End file.
